Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Fraggle Rock
Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Fraggle Rock is the fifth Earthworm Jim's Adventures TV series produced by GrishamAnimationStudios102. It will appear on YouTube, Vimeo or Google Drive in the near future. Setting There are four main intelligent anthropomorphic species in the Fraggle Rock environment: Fraggles, Doozers, Gorgs and Silly Creatures. The Fraggles and Doozers live in a system of natural caves called Fraggle Rock that are filled with all manner of creatures and features and which connect to at least two different areas: *The Land of the Gorgs which they consider part of the "Universe". *"Outer Space" where the "silly creatures" (or humans) live. One of the main themes of the series is that, although the three species depend on the other for their survival, they usually fail to communicate due to vast differences in their biology and culture. The series mainly follows the adventures of five Fraggles with five personalities: pragmatic Gobo, artistic Mokey, indecisive Wembley, superstitious Boober, and adventurous Red. Some of the character's names are film industry in-jokes. For example, Uncle Travelling Matt is a reference to the travelling matte technique used with blue screen to give the impression a character is somewhere they are not; Gobo is named after a shaped metal grill placed over a theatre light to produce interesting shadows (window shapes, leaves etc.) and Red is a reference to a "redhead", another name for an 800w film light. Fraggles Fraggles are small anthropomorphic creatures, typically 18 inches (46 cm) tall, that come in a variety of colors and have fur tuft tipped tails. Fraggles live a generally carefree life, spending most of their time (they have a thirty-minute work week) playing, exploring, and generally enjoying themselves. They live on mainly radishes and Doozer sticks, made of ground-up radishes and the material with which the Doozers build their constructions. The Fraggles seek wisdom from Marjory the Trash Heap, who is located in a corner of the Gorg's garden. Marjory the Trash Heap is a large, matronly, sentient compost heap. According to her rat-like companions Philo and Gunge, the Trash Heap "knows all and sees all." By her own admission, she has "everything". Doozers Within Fraggle Rock lives a second species of small humanoid creatures, the pudgy, green and industrious Doozers. Standing about 4 inches (10 cm) tall ("knee-high to a Fraggle"). Doozers are in a sense the opposite of Fraggles; their lives are dedicated to work and industry. Doozers spend much of their time busily constructing all manner of scaffolding throughout Fraggle Rock, using miniature construction equipment and wearing hardhats and work boots. Doozers build their constructions out of an edible candy-like substance (manufactured from radishes) which is greatly enjoyed by Fraggles. This is essentially the only interaction between Doozers and Fraggles; Doozers spend most of their time building just for the sake of it, and Fraggles spend much of their time eating Doozer buildings which they consider delicious. The Doozers do not object, instead saying in an early episode that "architecture is meant to be enjoyed." Gorgs Outside another exit from Fraggle Rock live a small family of Gorgs, fat furry humanoids standing about 180 inches (460 cm). The husband and wife of the family, Pa and Ma, consider themselves the King and Queen of the Universe, with their son Junior Gorg as its prince and heir-apparent, but to all appearances they are simple farmers with a rustic house and garden patch. In "The Gorg Who Would be King", Pa says he has ruled for 742 years. Fraggles are considered pests by the Gorgs, as they often steal radishes from the garden. The Fraggles do not consider it stealing. The Gorgs use the radishes to make anti-vanishing cream, without which they disappear headfirst. The Silly Creatures of Outer Space In the North American, Spanish, French, German and Danish versions of Fraggle Rock, the connection between Fraggle Rock and Outer Space is a small hole in the wall of the workshop of an eccentric inventor named Doc and his (Muppet) dog Sprocket. In the British version the situation is much the same, except that the hole leads into the living quarters of a lighthouse where the keeper ("The Captain") lives with his dog (also called Sprocket). Gobo must go out into Doc's workshop to retrieve the postcards from his uncle Matt from the wastebasket where Doc throws them, assuming they are misdelivered. Traveling Matt (a pun on travelling matte, the technique used in his segments) is exploring the wider world, observing humans and reporting humorously false conclusions about their everyday behaviour. Sprocket often sees and chases Gobo, but can't convince Doc anything lives beyond the wall. Sprocket and Doc have many similar miscommunications throughout the series, given the language barrier, but overall, they understand each other quite well. In the final episode, Gobo tells Doc that Fraggles refer to humans as "silly creatures", and apologizes. Doc smiles and tells him that he thinks that it's a very good name for humans. Episodes Season 1 (1983) Season 2 (1984) Season 3 (1985) Season 4 (1985–86) Season 5 (1987) Trivia *Earthworm Jim and his friends meet the Fraggles, Doozers and Gorgs for the first time, as well as the Trash Heap, Philo and Gunge. *Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, The Smurfs, Tom and Jerry and Bonkers will appear in every episode. Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures series Category:Live-action/animated TV series Category:TV series